


Recognition

by shinshia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshia/pseuds/shinshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the SQ108 words ficlet challenge! It is right after S4 finale. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> For the SQ108 words ficlet challenge! It is right after S4 finale. Hope you like it!

Snow and Charming were still processing what had happened. Despite all their effort to keep their daughter’s heart pure, she gave herself to the dark side willingly. Emma became the new Dark One.

It wasn’t her action that startled them. They always knew their daughter was protective to those she cared and loved, even if the cost was her own life.

It was _who_ she sacrificed for astounded them.

Even though the savior was dating the pirate, it was now crystal clear that he wasn’t who her heart belonged to. Charming picked up the dagger and slowly passed it to the sobbing woman.

“Regina…Let’s bring her back.”


End file.
